


Have You Ever Seen Anything So Lovely?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [119]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, especially when the observer is poetic Spock.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Have You Ever Seen Anything So Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something lovely to soothe us on such a chilly, quiet evening.

"Have you ever seen anything so lovely, Spock?" McCoy asked, awestruck.

"It depends on where you are looking, Doctor. I see many pleasing creations to stun the senses and make me realize that I am in the presence of greatness."

"I'm looking at the sunset over the mountains and the last shafts of evening sunlight highlighting this grove of exotic trees that's releasing a very intoxicating perfume from its lush blossoms. I don't know what you've got spotted."

"Nothing created by nature, of that I can assure you."

McCoy blushed when he turned to find Spock staring straight at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
